PROJECT ABSTRACT Effective procurement of biospecimens, and their optimal utilization has been vital for the success of our translational research activities. The Biospecimen and Pathology Core (BPC) will oversee collection and maintenance of biospecimens (tumor, premalignant and adjacent non-malignant tissues), serum, plasma, peripheral blood lymphocytes, stool, breast cancer cell lines, and derivate biomolecules (DNA and RNA) for laboratory use. We have organized an effective coding system for all biospecimens to ensure patient confidentiality and to prevent experimental bias. This collection of biospecimens will be expanded to include breast organoid biobank to generate most relevant, cost-efficient, high-throughput platform available for genomic, functional and drug discovery studies with the emphasis on cancer disparities. The data collected from biospecimens will be linked to patient clinical information using ONCO-D, a new web-based integration datamart with a comprehensive search engine. Continuous communication between the surgeons, nurses, epidemiologists and pathologists, as well as standardized operating procedures for activities ensures optimal biospecimen collection and accurate processing, analysis and storage of each sample. Samples are ready for further processing and multilayer comprehensive histological and molecular characterization in an efficient manner, in a CAP-accredited biorepository that assures good quality control while ensuring that these precious materials are not wasted. Our unique collection of biospecimens is highly annotated with pre-analytic and analytic variables (derived from patient questionnaires) from an ethnically diverse population including large numbers of African, African American patients, high risk families and patients with high risk breast lesions. We attained a consent rate of 90% with majority of the approached patients accepting participation in our program. This was achieved with the use of dedicated recruiters, and by utilizing a universal consenting process that allows patients to select various levels of participation (questionnaires, blood, tissue, saliva, urine, stool, imaging, access to medical records within University of Chicago and at outside institutions, willingness to participate in research). The BPC is led by faculty-level epidemiologists, pathologists and clinicians and is staffed by senior UCCCC Core Lab Directors and tissue banking experts who will be integral partners and will directly participate in all projects. This Core and its personnel have a track record of translational research accomplishments. The specimens have been distributed to and used by investigators outside of the SPORE and at other institutions resulting in a large number of high impact publications from our SPORE investigators.